


serene.

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: BTW, M/M, theyre in askr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: calm, peaceful, and untroubled; tranquil.hector and eliwood share a moment.





	serene.

there is a world where he can sit with eliwood and watch the sun set and not worry about his death on the battlefield. 

or so he hopes. 

here, hector has just as much potential of dying in a bloody fight with armads in his hand. he hates it, he hates this curse he now lives because every moment is bittersweet. eliwood needed him, so eliwood got his help. hector became one of the strongest fighters thanks to armads. 

but now he lives a curse. 

eliwood's hand shifts, pressing on a thick thigh that breaks him out of his thoughts. 

“ you're scowling again. “ that honey voice chides and hector glances down, placing a hand on eliwood's shoulder and pulling his best friend close to him. 

“ oh, am i? “ hector grins widely, and eliwood splutters in a laugh that has hector throwing his head back in a laugh as well, carefree in the dusk of this borrowed sanctuary. time seems to pause here, in this strange realm. it is strange, seeing the children that they are one day set to have – lovely lilina and brave roy. he couldn't have picked a better name. 

it seems like forever ago he dreamed of her, dreamed of carrying her on his shoulders. it seems like forever ago they were still fighting nergal. its hard to believe it's over, he can't sleep some nights. 

“ yes, you are. “ eliwood reaches up and tugs at the scruff that's formed along his jaw since they've been here and hector grunts as he's pulled in for a kiss. 

“ every kiss from you is the sweetest in the world. “ hector murmurs softly, changing the subject, and eliwood sighs as he cups a cheek, brushing his thumb along the marquess's cheekbone.


End file.
